


Hungry Hippo

by baiolles



Series: The Songs Made Me Do It [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Comedy, Fluff, Gucci Stores, M/M, Riding, Romance, Songfic, Stargazing, Top Oh Sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-19 21:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baiolles/pseuds/baiolles
Summary: Hungry Hippo - Tierra WhackSehun's not your average guy. After obtaining the wealth of Bill Gates in his 20s, he knows there's something missing in his life. He knows it the minute he sees Jongin barely scraping by to buy a Gucci belt.





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some comedy for once. I hope I make you laugh at least once. And I've had this in my drafts since November lmao.

# xxx

 

“Mr. Oh, it's very crucial that you attend the board meeting this afternoon. They want to discuss your shareholdings-”

 

“Excuse me for my language Yubin, but what the fuck is there to discuss? I invented the damn thing, so they can shove their 'mandatory board meeting’ up their money-whoring, dick headed, asses!”

 

_Beep_

 

The pissed young man strolling down the paved sunlit street heaved a deep, frustrated sigh and carded his fingers through his silver hair. His sharp eyes scanned which store to raid next as his pink button lips pursed. He knew blowing his money wasn’t the best way to relieve his stress, but who was going to stop the youthful billionaire? The Louis Vuitton leather jacket wasn't the best decision either. Especially in the overbearing heat, but the young billionaire knew that pretty hurts. Money, too.

 

Sehun finally decided on a Gucci store a couple blocks down, remembering when his best friend, Yixing, talked about some limited edition piece coming up on Saturday, which happened to be today. He had time to kill, so he shrugged and sophisticatedly stepped into the cool, clean department.

 

“Greetings, Mr. Oh. If I may ask, what is in your interest today?” a pretty lady at the entrance sweetly asked Sehun. He just nonchalantly nodded and kept walking without so much as a “Hello.” The middle aged woman's subtle glare was sensed on the retreating muscular back, but the younger just smirked.

 

Though, Sehun got so bored so fast as he kept touching and looking through racks and racks, nothing _jumping_ out to him. It was the same old Gucci that any plain person adored. Sighing for the nth time, he just couldn't seem to find something catch his eye lately, life-wise. Sure, being rich had its perks, but it sure as hell as is pretty damn bland.

 

You had the same fake people, same bougie food, same expensive cars, and the same exorbitant clothes. Anybody could excel in this lifestyle with ease. But Sehun wasn't just anybody.

 

“Excuse me, um, i-is this price tag right?” a young man with bubblegum hair incredulously asked. He kept his voice quiet to avoid unwanted attention, but to his unknown dismay, Sehun wanted to give him all of his. What’s this Pretty in Pink doing in a Gucci department store? Let alone asking if they have the right price tag? Curiosity got the best of Sehun as he inserted himself closer to the intriguing being.

 

“Ah, yes sir, that is the true price. Would you like to ring it up? It's a beautiful belt.” She seemed persistent on earning a sale, while the other seemed far from it. It amused the younger to no end, watching the engaging scene unfold behind the rack of beige geometric-patterned jackets. Fortunately, no one else was here to witness it.

 

“T-that's alright! I should come another day, I've really got to get going-” the man frantically tried to explain then he let go of the black leather like it was a possessed item and backed out, but the worker had other sick intentions.

 

“Sir, perhaps, by any chance, is it out of your budget? If it is, we could provide some discounts though it may still be of no use.” It was disgustingly obvious that she was subtly mocking Bubblegum's (nickname courtesy of Sehun) lack of wealth, and it made Sehun's blood boil to no end. He was seconds away from walking to the shelf straight across from him, and before he knew it, the words, that could potentially get him banned, which Sehun doubted, flew out of his obscene mouth.

 

“Yes, it actually is. But that's besides the point, he’d rather not spend a ridiculous amount of money for a painfully, mediocre piece of Italian leather or whatever overpriced shit piece of European cow you slaughtered with a little bit of chipping brittle gold. I hope you can understand that, as well as why on Earth you would work at such an upscale dump that doesn't even pay you scat, to the point where the only joy that can replace your absent coin is the mockery of a poor, innocent, and, might I personally add, great looking customer. Good day.”

 

Sehun looked at the shocked woman before humphing and strutting towards the entrance. He half expected Bubblegum to follow his lead, and, y’know, _thank_ him, but that wasn’t exactly the case.

 

Unsurprisingly, Bubblegum rushed out of the store and briskly walked down the street with furrowed eyebrows and a heated face. Sehun stood there, utterly surprised. No, nonplussed. No, astonished. No, _amazed._

 

So he chased after him, out into the blazing heat, wildly looking for the orange tee covered by a green plaid shirt topped with a brown beanie. He was tall, so he couldn't miss him. He _wouldn't._

 

His stress didn't last long as he finally saw it 10 blocks ahead, almost walking out of the district and into the larger crowd. This told his legs to sprint for his life, which in all actuality really was the situation.

 

Confused and weirded out faces passed him, but Sehun's feet just kept running and running. The air was tight (he doesn't run much) as he pushed the gas through his nostrils. The leather on his back stuck uncomfortably, and his pants were tight and almost damp. He could hear the tinny jingle of his piercings, a little worried that they would fall from the way he was Flo Joing it.

 

He cursed his spontaneous mind as he kept accelerating, the destination seeming even farther. When the man of wonders finally came within Sehun's arms reach, he could feel the acid with a hint of frozen hot chocolate rising in his throat. _Note to self, work out more_ , Sehun thought.

 

Bubblegum jumped when Sehun's clammy hands clasped his shoulder with force. He turned his body out of curiosity to see a man, probably younger than him, dying for air with coats of sweat covering his face. The embarrassed and tired man cocked his head down to look into Sehun's face, trying to analyze the exhausted, sketchy jackass. He quickly realized, however, that this man wasn't going to talk anytime soon and decided to interrogate him himself.

 

“Who are you and why are you touching me?” He asked coldly with a stern face. Heavy breathing.

 

“Okay, this isn't going to be easy. Nod for ‘yes’ and shake your head from ‘no,’ got it?” The man looked into Sehun's eyes for an agreement. Lots of gasping.

 

“Are you stalking me?” A silver head shook.

 

“Do you know me?” Again, a shake.

 

“Then why are you here? Don't answer that. Do you have business with me?” Sehun hesitated with his response then mentally decided to label this as “business” as he nodded his head.

 

“Okay, are you going to kill me?” The younger's eyes widened then he furiously shook his head. A fucking fish out of water was what the idiot sounded like, Bubblegum concluded.

 

“Good. Oh, and are you out of shape?” Sehun, embarrassed, nodded his head, and his cheeks seemed to flush even more. He didn't catch Bubblegum's slight smile while he was too busy trying not to pass out in the scorching heat.

 

# xxx

 

Bubblegum, who Sehun found out was older than him by a couple of years, stared out the window with a bored expression. As his eyes scanned the many privileged bodies strutting, Sehun scanned the pink, orange, green, and brown fellow. A few minutes prior to this awkward situation, unsuccessful introductions had been made.

 

…

 

_“I'm Sehun.”_

 

_“Hello Sehun. Why were you running after me, Sehun?”_

 

_“Ah, you see, I'm billionaire-”_

 

_“I think this conversation is over.”_

 

_“Wait, please, hear me out. It's not what you think.”_

 

_“... Go on.”_

 

 _“You caught my attention in the Gucci store, which is extremely hard to do. You looked cute as you furrowed your pretty eyebrows at that horrendously ugly belt. It was even cuter when you stuttered while talking to the rude saleswoman. But what was the cherry on top; the golden nugget; the million dollar answer;_ it _, was when you ran out of there. Even after I stepped up for you.”_

 

_“And because of that you hunt me down, take me out to this chic, Ethiopian cafe, and try to justify your entitled billionaire act. Oh, and now I supposed to forgive you because you save puppies. Look here, Sehun, I know how guys like you operate. You think you can do anything you fucking want, and the whole world will be on their knees ready to kiss your ass and call you king. Too bad for you, I’m not the dumb fuck you obviously want me to be. Miss me with the bullshit.”_

...

So fast-forward to now, and Sehun was shocked and even more amused as he laid eyes on the apathetic creature in front of him. And after everything he’s been through.

 

There was no food in between them, just the thick ass air that you could cut with a almond press-on, but the spices and seasoning wafted into their noses. Sehun kept an unwavering gaze on him and picked up on the hungry swallow down the man's apple bottom, smirking as he gathered his comeback.

 

“Look, um, Bubblegum, I'm man of needs, and as I can see you are, too, but on different, _appetizing_ circumstances. What I'm trying to say here is, I can be, as some others like to call it, your sugar daddy,” that made Pretty in Pink snap his eyes to Sehun's calm face, “I can provide for you as you can for me. It's just a simple suggestion that I think you would like. I also think we should start with names.”

 

Sehun leaned back on his chair as he cooly bore into the other's coffee eyes, a chill running up the latter’s spine. His irrational gut was telling him to take this chance because who knows when another sexy billionaire would want to make him his sugar baby. Especially with the shit he’s gotta pay back. And Sehun stood up for him when could’ve just watched or worse, ignored him. His head was also telling him that this could be a trap, and he could end up on a short leash. Again. Well, that was an almost situation, still hella scary though. But anyway, how could Bubblegum know if he could trust this flamboyant rich kid?

 

He scoffed at the ceiling, wondering why these situations were presented to him. Wondering why he was suddenly so willing to tell the blonde his name. _The world may never know,_ the man repeated in his head on the daily, this time the phrase eerily fitting the event way too much.

 

“Jongin. And… are you really serious, Sehun?” The younger nodded firmly as the elder still looked skeptical.

 

“But why, I'm just an ordinary guy-” Jongin tried but to his dismay, Sehun interjected.

 

“An ordinary guy that _I_ want,” Sehun corrected, earning a glare from Jongin.

 

“Yes, but I'm not that special. I’m just the person your obnoxious ass took pity on in some Gucci store,” Jongin reasoned while _still_ trying to search for answers in Sehun's unreadable face and heading towards Headacheville.

 

“Hm, but for some reason I _really_ wanted to buy you that Gucci belt, even though it was agonizingly average,” Sehun smirked, whipping his signature hypnotizing gaze out. It seemed to take effect as Jongin actually looked away for the second time, but with a little red creeping up his tanned skin.

 

“Now, we can either forget about this and go our separate ways, _or_ we can go back to the Gucci department and let me buy you the belt and maybe some more, of course, with a little something _else_ if you swing that way,” Sehun seductively whispered and slowly leaned forward. His palm was under his chiseled chin as he looked Jongin over and swiped his pink tongue languidly across his equally pink lips, the elder heating up even more under his mesmerizing gaze.

 

Jongin bit his lips and couldn't could help but to think about those hands running up his body as those fierce eyes focused on his sweat glistening skin. Sehun’s firm grasp. His finger’s scalding touch. His tongue’s wet, warm, and slick glide on his most desirable places. Before Jongin fantasized any further, he coughed and looked into Sehun's expecting eyes, actually feeling his sanity slipping away. The world may never know what might just happen next.

 

But Jongin has a pretty good idea that it includes his Gucci Belt and a finessed billionaire.

 

# xxx

 

“My apologies, Mr. Oh, I did not know that this gentleman was your significant other. Please, forgive me,” the previous saleswoman spoke as her cheeks were even redder than her lips. Sehun just waved a hand at her meanwhile Jongin was touching various clothes across from them.

 

“No, no, it's quite alright. Please just ring the belt up. It's his anniversary gift to me. Now how sick is that? A billionaire like me wearing a Gucci belt on the daily,” Sehun chuckled as the woman looked even guiltier, a swarm of delight filling Sehun's chest. She immediately agreed and took the belt towards the counter to put onto the younger's tab.

 

When Jongin decided to stop wandering around the store like an idiot, he instead decided to look for Sehun. A grin slowly came onto his face as he saw that employee hold his belt.

 

Finally, the essential piece he needed in his collection to feel complete, and this jackass was helping him get it. The world works in mysterious ways. Too bad the rich man will be heartbroken, but at least he’ll still have his caviar. He tapped the younger's broad shoulders and spoke.

 

“Hey, thanks for this. I've been wanting that belt since forever, and I also got a lil bit of revenge,” Jongin whispered as he leaned towards Sehun and smiled. Sehun immediately thought “cute” and instinctively wrapped his arm around Jongin's waist as he saw the woman coming in the corner of his eye.

 

“It's no sweat, baby. The way you begged for it was exactly how you beg for my cock every night. I couldn't say no to my cute little kitten,” Sehun purred into Jongin's ear, but made it loud enough for the employee. The wide eyed elder choked on his spit as the lady dropped their purchase.

 

“Careful with that,” Sehun slyly commented, the saleswoman nodding and apologizing again. She handed the bag to him with slightly shaky hands, and Sehun gracefully accepted it.

 

With his hand still casually resting on Jongin's hip, squeezing even tighter to Jongin’s confusing pleasure, they walked out the store, some eyes glued to their backs.

 

# xxx

 

Jongin doesn’t know how the in the hell he ended up parked in Sehun’s shady coupe in the very corner of a big ass parking lot, but that’s besides the point right now. At the moment, he was fuming, which Sehun didn’t seem to catch onto (which just made Jongin even madder). In the dark 2 seater, the elder turned his body to the driver, beanie off because he was feeling way too warm.

 

“What the fuck was that Sehun?” Jongin asks with a livid expression, but he only gets a bored reaction instead.

 

“Do you like lobster? I'm in a Larry kinda mood.” Sehun lays back on his red stitched leather seat as his head lobbed to the side.

 

“Never had it, but stop avoiding the question. We didn't agree to this!” Jongin almost gets caught in the web Sehun’s nonchalantly weaving, but he doesn’t fall for it and retaliates immediately.

 

“We didn't agree to any constraints.” The billionaire knows his smart counter irked the elder to no end, but pretended that he didn’t. That seemed to get the most entertaining reaction out of him.

 

“T-true,” Sehun slightly smirked at the cute stutter, “but still that was out of pocket. It was a lie.” Jongin tried to hold up his end of the conversation, but the younger just kept on logging off and leaving him out to dry.

 

“Mhm, not really. Just something that hasn't happened.” That made a chill run up the elder’s spine as he thought back to the café and his whisper. Sehun, being the smartass he is, picked up on this rather quickly and almost made his attack, but something came in the way.

 

_Ring ring ring_

 

Saved by the bell.

 

“Aye, Sheep how’s it hanging? Did you finally cuff that dad, Junmyeon, or whatever?” Sehun answered with a low monotone voice. Jongin just stared in awe as the little, rude youngster took a phone call while in the midst of what he thought was a heated conversation.

 

“Hey, Jackass, listen to people when they speak!” Jongin screamed in the phone to make the receiver realize that he was in the middle of talking to someone. But that didn’t faze the billionaire one bit.

 

“Huh? Oh, yeah, it’s just this cute lil dude in my car, but I’m still here Xing,” the younger kept talking and smirked to himself as Jongin started to react even more.

 

“Sehun! Get off the damn phone, so we can talk about that stupid stunt that you pulled on me, _again,”_ the elder yelled. He wasn’t going to take anymore bullshit.

 

“Hey, make sure you’re not bitchy around Junmyeon, I can imagine some ways he’ll punish you. Don’t ask why, just take my word for it,” Sehun complained through the phone, not even acknowledging Jongin’s presence at this point.

 

“Did this boy just have the nerve to subtly talk shit about me while I'm in the same damn car as him?” the elder asked himself, but Sehun finally seemed to pay attention to his existence. Just when Jongin happened to be talking to himself, too.

 

“Yes, this _boy_ did. Now shut the hell up, Bubblegum. Damn. Anyway, Xing, I’ll talk to you later. My sugar baby looks like he’s about to kill me. Aw, now he looks even angrier, can’t miss this. Ciao, Sheep.”

 

_Beep_

 

With that Sehun turned his long body slightly towards the other, who didn’t even look like he wanted to be here. He accidently let out a chuckle at the cute pout Jongin was jutting, but that was a big mistake. The elder glared at Sehun so hard, he was sure he was lighting up the dim coupe. That’s when Sehun took that as his que to raise the white flag.

 

“Look, I’m sorry for not answering you. I just wanted to get you riled up. You know I think you’re cute,” Sehun tried to reason, which sounded half-assed to Jongin. The elder just rolled his eyes and looked away from the dick.

 

“You must think I’m a little shit. And you’re right, but I’m a pretty famous and intelligent little shit. When I hear things I don’t want to hear, I tune things out. That sounded really wrong. Again, I’m sorry. I’m an ass,” Sehun kept rambling, and this made him uncomfortable because he never does this. But his weird mind takes pleasure in this scene taking place with a beautiful pink man in his red Mercedes.

 

“Where are you going with this?” Jongin finally says as he keeps hearing all of these irrelevant and known facts spewing from the silver man’s mouth.

 

“I don’t know exactly. That I’ll hear you out now that I’m done with my phone call?” Sehun says with uncertainty. Jongin just scoffs at this jackass, but still continues with his previous question. He’d rather know if this man is serious about this arrangement and whether it’s too late to back out before personal investigators start tracking him down.

 

“Why did you tell that stupid lie to the Gucci staff? Was it for laughs? To sell the narrative? To give you some sick little pleasure? To speak it into existence? I need some answers, so I can know when to dip- ah, I mean, so I can know more about you,” Jongin rants. Sehun just slowly nods his head without answering, and that almost sets Jongin off.

 

“Do you want to come back to my place?” Sehun asks with a mischievous glint in his eyes. The question takes Jongin beyond aback, and his words get caught in his throat. His mind runs through all the possible scenarios that could happen during this request. Some with a dead body, some with a body lying next to him in a pile of silk white sheets, and one with him sneaking out with a few watches and maybe a pair or two of custom kicks.

 

Jongin just smirks to himself. It’s sad. But it’s also hilarious. This is what it’s come down to: lust.

 

“Lead the way,” the elder sighs while buckling himself up. The engine revs up as Sehun skids away onto the route of his penthouse, a triumph smile playing at his lips.

 

# xxx

 

Sehun's penthouse was nothing to play with.

 

There's an extravagant city view beyond the tall glass windows which Jongin can imagine how beautiful it would be at sunset. His white furniture with dark autumn colors as accents suddenly made him hate Sehun more for his sense style. Jongin appreciated the intimacy of the room, not too obnoxiously big or claustrophobically small. He could clearly see the dark grey clouds dimming the room, which forced the silver man to electrically illuminate the house. The warm, rich yellow did wonders to the room, and it seemed to contrast with Sehun's rude personality.

 

After Sehun led Jongin through the living room, he b-lined towards the kitchen. The silver room lit up in Jongin's brown eyes as he took a seat at one of the orange bar stools. Sehun grabbed some cold water from the fridge and poured some glasses. Jongin could hear that annoying voice start to talk to him as he sniffed the cup out of habit before he drank.

 

“Do you think you're smart, Jongin?” Sehun asked with a shit eating grin. The pink haired man almost choked on his drink as he heard the subtle insult. _This boy really had no manners. Someone's gonna have to whip that ass into shape,_ Jongin thought to himself.

 

“I do.” The short answer made Sehun chuckle as he looked down into his cup before taking another swig. Jongin's eyes trailed down to Sehun's apple bottom, promiscuous thoughts creeping into his mind.

 

“Well, you obviously aren't,” the billionaire stated. A “Fuck you” was thrown Sehun's way before he continued with a smirk on his face. “I know that you think you can scam an orgasm and a Rolex out of me. I honestly wouldn't give 2 shits, but I know you'll come crawling back for more. But then again, my security team won't let that happen. I will though _if_ you want. But understand this Jongin: I'm a very busy man. I have no time to deal with irrelevant matters, so take your pick. _Now_.” The authority and harshness in Sehun's voice gave Jongin a rush of heat towards his groin. The silver man's eyes were dark and bored into Jongin's own eyes, pinning him to his seat.

 

He was stupid and naive enough to think he could get away from a billionaire. Thinking there wouldn't be cameras and shit installed everywhere. He had to laugh. But the warning given by the younger gave Jongin some insight on what kind of person Sehun is: someone who wouldn't track him down and make his life a living hell for his independence. Thus, his answer came out into the blindingly bright kitchen.

 

“ _Give_ me both, Sehun.”

 

With that, a wide grin was stretched across the younger's face as his gaze darkened. The pink man could feel the goosebumps on his skin when the billionaire rounded the counter and came up dangerously close behind him. Hot breaths fanned his neck as he anticipated a wet, warm tongue up his neck.

 

The tool made it's glide from Jongin's exposed collar to his red dusted ear. Sehun's own ears picked up on the hitch in breath from the elder, his tongue adding more force. His messy, lush kisses all over Jongin's nape made the elder grip the counter. Smooth, large hands roughly explored his abdomen and hips as Jongin's breaths came out shallow and hot. When Sehun took the elder's face in one palm and turned it, he relished in the flushed Jongin with pink lips in between his teeth.

 

He leaned forward and roughly captured Jongin's lips and made it his own. His dominance was translated into the vulgar kiss. Jongin could feel his chair sharply swivel to make things easier, and Sehun kissed him even deeper and dirtier. Groans released themselves into the heated air as Jongin automatically spread his legs and dragged the younger into him. He could feel Sehun smirk against his lips when he tightly wrapped his arms around the billionaire's neck.

 

Sehun's hands found themselves guiding Jongin's legs around his waist. A hard smack on the elder's thighs, and Jongin was groaning into the kiss as the younger was lifting him and heading towards his bedroom.

 

When the French doors were kicked open, Jongin found himself tossed onto the white king bed, just like he'd imagined earlier. There were heavy breathing and clouded gazes. The harsh pounding of the rain could be heard in slight silence they shared as they stared each other down like starving animals. Sehun's mesmerizing eyes entranced Jongin, and the elder felt himself melt. The familiar sense of dependence and want washed over him, and it didn't help when Sehun stripped from waist up then dove straight for him.

 

Sehun wildly ripped garment after garment off of Jongin's body, leaving him exposed in the expensive white room. Jongin threw his head against the sheets in pleasure as Sehun's warm hands explored his skin. Lips soon followed, and Jongin finally let out a small, blissful moan when he could feel that slick, wet tongue on his skin again.

 

“Let me hear you, baby,” Sehun urged as his eyes focused on Jongin's. The younger dragged his mouth all over the elder's abs, but only hovered and fanned warm air over his nipples.

 

“Fuck you,” the elder tried to fight but his fervor was going by the second. Jongin couldn't help the small whine that sounded as his back slightly arched. His eyes fluttered shut when Sehun's mouth took one nipple and his hand pinched the other. The warm tongue leisurely swirled and licked the pliant bud as slender fingers frantically twisted and rubbed.

 

Jongin hadn't done this in so long. He felt so sensitive. He felt so overwhelmed by the younger's skilled touch. He could feel everything that was happening to him. His hands fisted at the silk sheets below him as his head thrashed against fluffy white pillows. His mouth puffed out small groans as his legs pulled Sehun closer to his groin.

 

Sehun's eyes continued to take pleasure in a wrecked Jongin and sees his opportunity to experiment with him as his eyes glance at the elder's bruised lips. He could see how slick and red they were in dark room, those white teeth biting them relentlessly to control his impulses. His fingers give one last rough pinch to the pink haired man's buds before diving into that moist, sultry cavern. Sehun eyes flutter as the warm heat encased and sucked him dry. The stimulation made Sehun bite harder against those rigid nipples, the vibrations from his throat making Jongin jolt.

 

Sehun felt Jongin's back arch even higher off the sheets as he kissed down the elder's chest to his groin. Jongin's eyes snapped open when he felt soft lips messily trail down his v line, teasing. A whine was stuck in the back of his throat as he devoured the slender fingers while Sehun kept provoking him. He kissed, touched, and licked everything but his leaking hard cock.

 

“ _Please,_ touch me,” Jongin incoherently begged when the silver man licked a long strip up his thigh, so close to his stiff wood. He couldn't take the teasing and desperately yearned for it. He could feel that infamous smile against his skin as excitement washed over him.

 

“Anything for you,” Sehun seductively replied in a heartbeat, removing his wet fingers from Jongin's mouth. The elder was ready for those slick fingers to pump his aching, red cock, but his breath hitched as he felt them circling his entrance. Soft sighs were released as Sehun’s fingers slowly dragged against the tight hole before dipping his long, slim digit.

 

Jongin’s legs spread themselves wider, yearning for the younger’s blazing touch. His lips were raw from his teeth, and when he looked down at Sehun, he could see a dangerous smirk in the darkness that made his stomach drop. The finger crooked and dug into the sweet, warm cavern, a second one closely following behind with cold lube. When both digits searched and curved at its rough pace, Jongin’s low whines and pleas filled the hazy room along with the wet squelches. His hips desperately thrusted back on Sehun’s scissoring fingers as his own fingers searched for new purchase, settling for the pillow. All his ears could hear were the younger’s obscene praises and the blood pulsing through his veins.

 

“Just like that, baby. Look at you taking my fingers so well,” Sehun huskily whispered into the heated air. The younger adored how pliant and responsive Jongin was to him, and he yearned to elicit even more from him. “You wanna show me how well you can take my cock, baby?” Sehun dangerously asked, curling his fingers at just the right moment making Jongin unconsciously nod.

 

He was falling apart under Sehun’s touch, just like the younger wanted. He inserted two more fingers, stretching and filling Jongin. He could feel Jongin's hot walls squeeze his fingers, a groan coming out from the blissful heat. His blown eyes marveled in Jongin’s helpless body wildly thrashing against the sheets. Sehun wanted the elder to come undone from his touch. He wanted to see tears of pleasure stream down those splotchy cheeks, to feel his bronzed body shake and convulse from gratification. He wanted Jongin to roll his eyes back, arch his alluring body, and chant his name. He needed to see it, to hear it, to feel it.

 

Like a possessed man, Sehun harshly thrusted his fingers into Jongin entrance. The stimulation was too much, but Sehun wouldn’t stop until he milked Jongin dry. As Jongin begged for Sehun to stop, he saw the lustful look in Sehun’s eyes and knew he wasn’t listening, making his stomach twist with pleasure. Then sudden a shout with the younger’s name came out, his digits pounding into his prostate. The pleasure washed over Jongin as he felt even closer while those fingers kept thrusting and curling. Strings of curses were thrown into the air as Jongin orgamsed with his legs convulsing, back arching, and eyes rolling. His heat coiled, and he saw white before his cock exploded his seed all over his abs and chin.

 

Sehun’s fingers finally pulled out, Jongin’s glistening hole puckering and searching for something to fill it to the brim. He immediately kissed the elder’s bruised lips, and his gravelly voice whispered against it.

 

“You’re so fucking sexy when you come from my fingers,” he praises into his lips, and Jongin lewdly moans with his hips thrusting at Sehun’s.

 

“Do you want more?” Sehun asks, Jongin nodding his head,”I’m gonna need words, baby. Beg for it.” Their hooded eyes stare for seconds before Jongin reluctantly gathers his words.

 

“I want more, please. I need it so fucking bad. Just give it to me already, you stupid billionaire,” Jongin raspily urges as his lips ghost Sehun’s smirk. He slowly wraps his legs around Sehun’s waist and dirtily grinds against it to convey his message. He throws his head back at the scorching touch, and Sehun swoops down to mark his exposed tan neck.

 

The younger's mouth sucks and bites the bronze exposed skin as his hands map out his slick body. Their hips meet with every thrust and grind against each other, and Jongin's fingers clutch Sehun's silver locks to cope with the pleasure. Jongin's quick breaths and occasional groans is music to Sehun's ears as he keeps branding the elder. He won't stop until he knows it's going to be an ugly shade of purple, the thought of it winding the younger's stomach in gratification.

 

“Fuck, hurry up, dammit,” Jongin whispers into the hot air. That just makes Sehun suck his skin even harder but grind against his hips even slower. The elder's breath hitches at the change of pace and intensity, and his hands move to the younger's clothed member.

 

Once he unveils the pulsing wood, he immediately starts erratically pumping it. The precum makes the dick slick and smooth, Sehun groaning into bruised skin as fingers keep moving. Jongin tries to see what the tool looks like but settles for feeling its long, thick shaft. A particular stroke along Sehun's tip makes him jerk, and Jongin can't help but feel a little sense of victory.

 

Though in the next second, he's flipped over and towering over the younger. He sits up and takes in Sehun's flushed skin, rising chest, and leaking wood. The younger stares right back at him, waiting for him to make his move. He moves down his long body to take off all impending garments before slinking back up. Jongin just slows down and runs his hands up and down Sehun's chest before leaning down to whisper in his ear.

 

“Condoms?” he gently asks, and Sehun quickly replies.

 

“Drawer to your right,” Sehun breathes out. His eyes are glazed over as he watches the elder gracefully grab the latex before ripping it and rolling it onto his dick. The cool lube elicits a low groan from him when it runs down the sides of his length.

 

Within seconds, Jongin is blissfully sinking down on the younger's meaty girth, groaning at the full feeling. His hands steady themselves on the younger's abs, and his eyes close from the intense stretch. Sehun's eyes focus on the alluring being taking every inch of him, and his hands run up his glistening thighs. Obscene curses flow like a river as Jongin fully seats himself on Sehun's length.

 

“Fucking hell, you feel so good,” Sehun sighs as Jongin lightly moves his hips. The younger adored how blissed out the elder looked. His pink locks are matted against his glistening forehead as the moonlight lights his built frame. His hums of approval made it impossible for the billionaire not fuck the elder into tomorrow.

 

“I get that a lot,” Jongin smirks, taking pleasure in the way the younger jolts when his hips move the right way. His hands steady themselves on Sehun’s abs before he finally starts bouncing. Both men sigh as Jongin’s entrance grips the elder’s tip before sinking back down to the base. His hips gain speed as he gets comfortable, sometimes only grinding harshly.

 

Sehun’s deathly tight grip on the elder’s hips push him to go faster, to make him come. Jongin grins at the ethereal feeling that washes over him when Sehun’s groan hits the walls. His eyes can see how the younger’s eyes are screwed tight from pleasure, and it makes him go wild. His hips stutter, and he can feel himself lose control, but Sehun catches his waist and thrusts into his enticing heat.  Jongin's moan from the unexpected action sounds, and his finger scratch and clutch the younger’s stomach.

 

The elder’s own can feel it winding from how close he is. Sehun can see it on his face, but he wants it to last, so he immediately slows the pace down. He can see the annoyance on Jongin’s face, but it goes away when Sehun sits up and captures his lips. It’s a sluggish kiss that keeps the elder on the edge. The billionaire’s tongue deeply thrusts into his cavern at the same time his tool hits his prostate. Sehun can taste the blood from his own lip as he continues his ministrations. Jongin’s tongue swipes the iron liquid before releasing from the heated kiss.

 

“M’close. Finish it,” he commands. Sehun’s movements stutter at the order, and he immediately guides Jongin's cavern as deep as it'll go onto his tool. The elder’s moans echo against the walls once Sehun’s hand yanks his head back and his lips attack his previous bites. Sehun can feel fingers scratch his back, and he shivers at the thought of marks forming. As he hears Jongin’s breathing quicken, he can tell that the elder’s close to falling off the edge. One last bite he gives to the elder’s adam’s apple finally pushes him.

 

Jongin’s moaning into silver hairs as white splatters in between his stomach and Sehun’s. His thighs tighten and jerk against the younger’s as he softly whimpers into his neck.   The room’s hazy, and he can only hear his heart thumping in his chest. The elder's soft bounces aren’t felt until a few seconds later. The pulsing of Sehun’s tool is the first thing he can feel once he regains sensation, and his raw voice can’t help but to urge the younger to release himself inside of him. His hips move faster with the aid of Sehun’s tight grip. The feeling of that thick tool sliding against his walls makes his own stir. Then he hears the billionaire’s orgasm and feels his frame convulse before he comes into the latex. The younger’s grip on his head only loosens when he’s done thrusting out all the shocks.

 

Silence fills the room again, and Jongin takes solace in it. He turns his head to see the pale moon high in the sky above a plethora of city lights and softly smiles at how gorgeous the scene is. He won't admit how much he enjoys simmering in Sehun's warmth, but he has a guess that the younger's seen through him as he strokes his back and chastely kisses his splotchy cheeks.

 

He’s too tired to get up from Sehun’s lap and to clean up. They've probably been at it for hours, and the feeling of being full was too good to give up. Sadly, someone else isn't exactly up for his itinerary.

 

“Ugh, get up. We gotta clean up,” Sehun says as his hands try to lift the elder. He actually hears him whine and his hands circle his back tightly in a warm hug. Jongin’s body leans forward until Sehun’s back hits his sheets, and the younger’s pretty amused at this point.

 

“No, let’s just stay like this. Please,” Jongin pleads. He’s this desperate and exhausted. Sehun almost gives in to the pink locks resting against his chest and that warm heat encasing him. Almost.

 

“No, get your ass up or no Rolex,” the silver haired man threatens, and that immediately gets the elder to get off of him in record time but not without a “Fuck you.” He just chuckles as he grabs Jongin’s now slightly bruised hips to carry the elder to the bathroom to clean him off.

 

“I could get used to this though,” Jongin quietly admits, before he screeches at the younger for the cold water, Sehun just giving his signature half-assed apology. That just makes him yell even more, but in more ways than one within 10 minutes.

 

# xxx

 

Warm rays of sunshine invade Sehun's curtains as two men sleep in his king bed. Their legs are tangled in-between each other's and the sheets. Soft paced breathing is the only thing that can be heard. Memories of last night's activities are still fresh since they only put a stop to them a few hours prior.

 

As the heat of the star becomes too uncomfortable, Sehun squeezes his eyes before letting them behold the sight of sweet Bubblegum. He still smiles at the nickname, hoping it'll last a while. The one good thing that jumped out at him in the Gucci store, and he sure as hell isn't letting it go.  

 

He can see the late sun shining above the downtown and can't help but think about how amazed Jongin looked last night as he saw the city lights. He would've wanted to see his face during a sunrise or set, but he didn't want to wake him from his blissful sleep.

 

As his eyes shift back to focus on Jongin's growing stubble, his fingers reach out to gingerly touch his features. He knows there's a story behind those scars and dark circles, but he'll save it for another day. He'll gladly take his presence instead since they've got plenty of time.

 

“Hng, Sehun?” The pink haired man stirs from his sleep with a yawn falling from his lips. The slight touch of the billionaire's hands woke him from his slumber, but he didn't mind since the view wasn’t half bad.

 

“Morning,” the younger simply greets, not hiding how in awe he is at the elder's bed face. The slightly dried drool marks. The film on the corners of his eyes from the tears of yawns. The messy pink locks adorning his head. Even his face with red sheet marks couldn't help but make the younger stop breathing  

 

“What time is it?” the elder asks as he stretches his limbs. The second he's done, his body scoots towards Sehun's for his warmth. Sehun's wide smile forms as he feels the elder's own on his chest.

 

“Why, you going somewhere? Y'know, I'm rich enough to stop time, so don't ask,” Sehun says in a low tone, then his cry of pain fills the room. This makes him laugh so hard that the elder can't help but mirror it.

 

“You're an actual ass. And no, I'm not going anywhere. You're not getting rid of me so quickly,” Jongin teases before pinching the younger again but softer this time. Sehun stops smiling once the last word leaves Jongin's mouth, turning their frames on the bed. The pink haired man is now on top of the silver haired man, thighs on either of his sides with Jongin's head laying on his folded arms on his chest. The serious glint in the billionaire's eyes takes Jongin aback, but he braces himself.

 

“I'm not letting you out of my grasp anytime soon, so don't you ever think that I'm going to. Just tell me you're not going to either.” The silence after Sehun's confession actually sends some unwanted nerves through his spine. Their eyes keep the gaze, and they keep searching for something. Then, Jongin's own turn into crescents before his face comes closer to the younger's.

 

Their lips connect chastely, and it's meant to be savored. Tingles run down both men's spines as lips dance against each other at a moderate pace. Jongin's bottom lip can feel the younger's tongue swiping it before gently prodding it. The kiss becomes even more savory once Sehun's tool purposefully and slowly explores Jongin's cavern. The sighs of bliss is music to their ears, and the expanse of skin contacting the other's is cleansing massage. Heads move in sync and angle themselves since their lips are craving for more. Though, their lungs take priority Sehun realizes when the elder's whine for air sounds. They part with a string of saliva connecting them and rush of heat. Jongin's forehead rests against Sehun's as he takes deep breaths. He gingerly places a small kiss on the temple of the younger's head.

 

“I'm not going anywhere any time soon. You can definitely trust me on that.” With that, the billionaire's a grinning mess again, thinking about how smart he was to skip work, find Jongin, help him, and take him back to his place. “Oh god, you're thinking about how great you were for helping me in the Gucci store, aren't you?” Jongin groans, which just gets swallowed by Sehun's lips. The rest of the morning is thrown into a heated make out session as the two men toss and turn in the sheets with nips of the lip and escaping laughs. Only when Sehun hears Yubin's ringtone an hour later, do they actually stop, but not without Sehun's signature complaint.

 

“Those money-whoring, dick headed, asses!” Sehun shouts, relishing in the feeling of Jongin's laugh vibrating against his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to post the next chapter tomorrow, stay tuned!


	2. Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last part of this chapter goes really well with the song Really Love by D'angelo.

# xxx 

 

“Babe, it's just a suit and tie event. There's no need to be so nervous,” Sehun calmly assures Jongin as he stands next to said nervous man in front of the mirror. His small smile isn't caught after he sees Jongin's Rolex that he gifted.

 

“Says the man who's been to a million of these as a replacement for prom,” Jongin comments, but it's swallowed by Sehun's lips before he can bring down the mood even more. The kiss doesn't last too long because Jongin whines about Sehun crinkling his suit. The younger just rolls his eyes before putting the last touches.

 

“That may be true, but I was quaking like a chihuahua at my first event. Stop being so goddamn nervous because you've got the richest man of the event at your beck and call,” Sehun whispers into the elder's ears as his eyes adorn the ethereal man in the mirror. He only sees the red on his ears but that's enough for him. He takes a small whiff of the elder's favorite cologne of his, caressing his nose against Jongin's neck as he does so.

 

Shoulders immediately start to lower and hands aren't twitching as much. Instead they smooth down a blood red Louis Vuitton tie decorated with a gold crown tipped collar bar with an elegant chain hanging behind the tie. Jongin’s eyes took in the crisp white shirt adorned by a sleek black jacket on the younger's frame. As he basked in those features, his heart started pumping less and his lungs could expand a little better.

 

“You're right. And even if I make a mistake after all of this, I know you'll just fuck me until I can't remember it anymore,” Jongin whispers back after a few moments. He can see the way Sehun's Adam's apple bobs and the dilation in his eyes. He's almost fooled when Sehun's face comes even closer to him, thinking that his proposal is coming sooner than expected.

 

“Nah, I want you to remember our first snobby party until the end of time, Bubblegum.”

 

With that and a “fuck you” thrown Sehun's way, they leave Sehun's apartment to enter the limousine that takes them to the most anticipated event of the season.

 

# xxx

 

“Y'know, I prefer your stubble more,” Jongin randomly comments. They're seated in Sehun's limousine, Black Mamba. Sehun's already popped the champagne, and Jongin's already gotten a little tipsy. “It's really something else when you kiss my thighs, lips, and other places,” the elder continues, slinking closer to the younger.

 

It's 7 pm, but the sun hasn't budged one bit. Though, he can't say he doesn't like the way the fiery orange compliments Sehun's stunning profile especially with the new hint of facial hair that he can feel every time he kisses him.

 

“That's the champagne talking. I actually look like Bill Gates. That should only be in wealth, Jongin,” Sehun complains. He hears the elder chuckle beside him as he looks out into the busy streets getting ready to be lit up to the extreme. He knows this party will be entertaining solely because of the man trying to convince him that annoying hairs are sexy. “Plus, I know you're just saying that so I can Monica Lewinsky all over that very expensive Ermenegildo Zegna suit that I had custom made for you,” Sehun ended with a pointed look towards the elder. He can't deny that the equally intense glare that Jongin gave didn't raise his temperature.

 

“I know you don't have a care in the world about what I do to this suit,” Jongin countered. “I think you're more interested in what I do in this suit.” His voice dripped with slickness, his intoxication peeking out. Sehun just smirked at him, challenged him. Their heavy gaze seemed to last a lifetime.

 

Jongin's could see the fire and determination for victory in his eyes, and he liked it. It gave him more drive to convince him to turn this car around and ditch this whole ordeal in general. He'd much rather take a steamy bath overlooking the ground level galaxy with a nice glass of Gallo Sauvignon Blanc and a nude Sehun across from him making him feel like a pretty damn lucky man.

 

His fantasy is cut short when the smooth ride comes to an end. Sehun can see the familiar flashes of cameras behind the elder, and he likes the way Jongin nervously licks his lips. Those brown eyes look black as they focus on those same flashes behind him, but Sehun finds it a little irking. So he takes Jongin's mind off those devices the best way he can.

 

“This may not be the destresser you wanted but this'll have to do,” Sehun sighed before his hands softly cupped Jongin's face. His lips made the elder close his eyes in delight as he reciprocated the kiss. They tried not to mess up the other's appearance too much since they had to get out of the car soon.

 

Jongin just tried to focus on minty lips mixed with a vanilla tongue. The rough texture from the small hairs made him breathless. They brought him solace, and he could forget about the world being just beyond those doors. Sehun deemed himself successful when he finally tore a small whimper from those citrus lips, the elder finally easing up. He could feel Jongin's hands pressing against his chest then daring to go lower. Sehun's lips smiled against the elder's which made him give one in return. Just as Jongin was undoing Sehun's zipper at a tantalizing pace, a loud knock on their door brought them to reality. Sehun's burst of laughter filled Black Mamba with a blushing Jongin hiding in his neck.

 

“Damn, you really wanted to add your own artistic touch to my suit, huh?” Sehun breathlessly replied. Jongin threw him his signature “fuck you” before Sehun gave his driver the signal to open the door. “I'll do that the minute we get back in this limousine, Bubblegum.”

 

Jongin rolled his eyes before he was thrusted into a whole new world courtesy of Oh Sehun.

 

# xxx

 

“Yixing, it’s been forever man,” Sehun happily greeted his best friend, gracefully grabbing a champagne glass as he strides towards him. A tired and beat Jongin followed his partner across the dazzling ballroom, the cameras and screams sucking all the energy from him.

 

The tall, slim man quietly reciprocated the greeting with a raise of his half-full glass and a bijou smile, his eyes trailing to the stunning man behind his best friend. Jongin deemed him as extremely handsome and absolutely alluring; the unique ocean blue plisse suit paired with brown leather Valentino oxfords did wonders to his intimidating aura yet kind smile. Jongin thought Sehun was overwhelming, but this Yixing guy was on a whole nother level.

 

“Hey, dumbass. And hello…” Yixing politely ended, waiting for Jongin to say his name. The elder liked how he didn’t hesitate to badmouth Sehun, probably knowing all too well about his jackass tendencies. Sehun threw a small fit in response to his friend’s harsh words, but Jongin interrupted him before he could continue.

 

“Jongin. Pleasure to meet you, Yixing,” the elder softly says as he holds his hand out. The warm, firm grip Yixing has can’t help but send small shocks down his back. Jongin gets a small whiff of his cologne, and he seriously wonders if this guy is taken because if he isn’t, the universe is pretty fucked up.

 

“Hm, likewise. You’re as beautiful as Sehun says. Though words don’t do you any sort of justice,” Yixing smoothly chuckles as he keeps his firm grip, and Jongin’s heart almost skips a beat. He can’t help but think, _how in the hell is this man friends with Oh Sehun?_ His thoughts are cut short when he hears Sehun’s voice and the comfortable grip is lost.

 

“You’re an actual ass, Yixing. My words are just as good as his looks, and stop flirting. Where’s your boyfriend anyway?” Sehun questions with a quirk of his eyebrow. Yixing’s face turns sour so quickly, Jongin is take aback. He scowls at Sehun, and roughly takes his arm to grab his attention.

 

“Sehun, why would you say something like that? I’m so sorry you have to deal with this on the daily, Yixing,” Jongin quickly apologizes, pinching Sehun on the arm when he complains. Yixing’s face instantly turns gorgeous, and Jongin feels like he’s losing his breath. He waves him off, and Jongin hears his honey laugh.

 

“No, no. I’m used it by now. It is refreshing to have someone apologize for once though,” Yixing sweetly tells Jongin, throwing a small glare at Sehun who waves it off. “Sehun’s lucky to have you, Jongin.” Jongin actually thinks he’s going to fall through the floor, and if his face wasn’t covered with makeup, he would’ve been as red as a pepper.

 

“He already knows that, but back to my pressing question: where is he?” Sehun asks excitedly that even Jongin is curious. Yixing gloomily looks down into his champagne glass before giving the younger a small smile.

 

“Junmyeon, my boyfriend, didn’t prefer to come. He’s not exactly into these kinds of events,” Yixing softly says, but he still tries to smile. Jongin’s heart aches for him because he wouldn’t want to be at this huge party with his partner not in sight. The elder can’t help but glance at Sehun, who looks pretty sympathetic.

“Hey, you got me,” Sehun reassures his best friend. His hand is around Jongin’s waist, and his fingers trace small circles into the elder’s hips that Jongin can barely feel, but he knows it’s there..

 

“It that supposed to make me feel better?” Yixing retaliates with a smirk, knowing that’ll get the younger riled up. Jongin ends up chuckling at the gentle banter between the two, adoring the witty insults being thrown back and forth. Sehun’s on his third glass while Yixing finishes his fifth, and Jongin abandoned the alcohol, waiting until the end of the night. “It’s completely fine since I’m leaving early to see him at his place. Just wish time could go by faster,” Yixing says after his short repartee with Sehun finishes. The younger just nods understandably and doesn’t say anything, but that seems to be more than enough.

 

After a couple more minutes of conversing with Yixing, Sehun decides to show Jongin around the ballroom, but the elder doesn’t leave without a velvet kiss on his hand and a very heated face. Sehun just rolls his eyes at his best friend’s princely behavior as he guides Jongin around the food table.

 

The mouth-watering gourmet dishes in front of him tempt him beyond belief, but Sehun wanted a late night dinner with him afterwards so he shoved those thoughts aside. It wasn’t easy though since the younger’s silky voice whispered every dish’s name like it was the most sinful thing into his ear. Jongin’s eyes would hungrily trail to those slim fingers that pointed to the food on the table he was describing. Sehun knew the effect he had on the elder, but he wanted this night to be fun, and his description of fun was a frustrated Jongin.

 

They moved on to greeting Sehun’s close friends and business associates which gave them time to cool off. Even Sehun had to admit that the buffet table gave him promiscuous thoughts. As Sehun did all the talking, his arm was wound around the elder at all times. Jongin felt like a fish out of water when he tried to speak so he just preoccupied himself with watching the masses on the dancefloor or anywhere else but the conversation.

 

The only thing thrilling that happened throughout Sehun’s tour was when people, usually women young or old, eyed him up and down. Jongin was used to it, knowing that he had attractive features that people would die for. Sehun, however wasn’t having it and would gracefully pull Jongin closer to his embrace, whisper some nonsense into his ear, then give a subtle glare to any eyes watching. Jongin would admit that it sent wild shivers down his spine to see this kind of behavior from the younger, but he got tired of it sometimes since anything a simple as a kind smile would be misinterpreted. The elder was going to address it, but decided to do that in private instead of his first red carpet event.

 

The night flowed by quickly, and soon, masses of people were heading to the exit after a night filled to brim with glamour and exquietness. Sehun and Jongin said goodbye to Yixing first, who dipped earlier than most, then did the same to all the people they conversed with earlier that night. Their loafers begged them to leave the marble floor, but the men didn’t listen until it was 11:30pm.

 

Jongin was even more surprised when he still saw mobs of flashes at the exit, and he almost wanted to cry. Sehun was completely unfazed then saw the extreme dissatisfaction on the elder’s face, making him take Jongin’s hand and smile goofily. He leaned in close and quickly whispered his small plan to the elder, instantly making him eager to leave the premises, even if it consists of annoying cameras and obnoxious reporters.

 

# xxx

 

The midnight sky was an elegant shade of deep navy, and the stars were twinkling like there was no tomorrow. Sehun adored the majestic face Jongin displayed as he took in the bright sky mid bite. Jongin’s favorite, chicken from his favorite store, was set up romantically on the wooden cafe table at the best spot on the highest terrace Sehun could find. The dark purple table cloth covered their legs and the backless wooden stool supported them. Sehun took a sip of his coffee before looking into the galaxy above for himself.

 

The thought of spending his time like this with Jongin for quite a while seemed so appealing to Sehun that he almost choked on his warm sip. He’d never thought that someone as beautiful as Jongin would actually stay, watch the stars, eat chicken with him. He felt too lucky, and he wanted to tell, show Jongin that. Every single day.

 

“Hey, you’re really important to me,” Sehun quietly but confidently tells the elder. Jongin just smiles and continues cherishing the white dots. The younger thinks he was too quiet until he hears the grin in Jongin’s voice.

 

“I know,” the elder says without even looking back at the younger. The peaceful atmosphere almost fools Sehun into thinking he’s sober. He continues sipping his coffee as he hears Jongin relishing in his chicken.

 

“Can I call you my boyfriend,” Sehun suddenly asks. It’s out of nowhere, and he even surprises himself, but he still wants to hear the elder’s response nonetheless. There’s silence for sometime, and Sehun starts getting clammy yet excited. He knows from experience that labels can make some people nervous, but he hopes Jongin just doesn’t happen to be one of those people. He didn’t want be his sugar daddy only, that word not holding half the weight that boyfriend did.

 

“How long has it been since we met?” Jongin asks completely ignoring the question as he continues gazing. Sehun doesn’t take it as a no and answers him quickly.

 

“4 weeks I think?” the younger responds. He keeps looking for any hint of Jongin’s answer, but his face stays neutral as he keeps gazing.

 

“Really? I’ve never been with anyone that long,” Jongin absentmindedly comments. He hears Sehun snort before he continues. “Hey,” Sehun quiets and stares at Jongin’s frame, “do you think you can name a star after me?”

 

It remains quiet for sometime, but Jongin doesn’t mind it as he picks out his favorite stars. Sehun on the other hand is still nervous since his question hasn’t been answered in the slightest bit.

 

“Yeah, I could do that before the sunrise. Why?” Sehun questions, but he just hears Jongin sweet, contagious laugh. His nerves ease up a little, and he pulls a smile of his own. He takes another sip of his coffee as he keeps eyeing the elder’s frame, trying to decode what’s happening in his brain.

 

“If you can name one after me, regardless of how fast you’re able to do so, then I’ll be yours,” Jongin finally answers, looking at Sehun for the first time since their conversation with twinkling eyes. Sehun’s breath gets taken away by how captivating the elder is and all he can do is nod, completely starstruck at this point. The elder’s loud laughter fills the deserted terrace, and the younger joins him after some staring.

 

They continue eating and basking in the other’s presence. After they’ve filled their stomach, they settle down on the ground with a warm blanket and pillows, the elder using the younger’s chest as his. Their random and deep conversations continue until the crack of dawn, Jongin afraid that their laughs will wake up the whole city.

 

By the time faint yellow seeps into the air, Jongin’s in between Sehun’s legs and leaning back into his warm chest. The younger places small, therapeutic kisses on the elder’s nape, and it ignites a spark in them. They’ll both never forget the enchanting golden hues that bounced off the city and themselves as they adorned each other’s body that morning until the end of time.


End file.
